I, Bruce Wayne
I, Bruce Wayne is a 2019 American crime drama film. Synopsis The setting is Gotham City, 1976. The Film takes place over the course of a month, covering the fallout of the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Cast * Bruce Wayne (Jacob Tremblay) The 12 year old son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and heir to the Wayne fortune. Arthur Darvill plays an adult Bruce during the film's opening and closing scenes. * Captain James Gordon (Jake Gyllenhaal) A new addition to the Gotham City Police Department, and one of the few clean cops on the force. * Alfred Pennyworth (David Oyelowo) The faithful butler of the Wayne family, and subsequent surrogate father for Bruce. Don Warrington plays an older Alfred who also narrates the film. * Leslie Thompkins (Jennifer Garner) A colleague and close friend of Thomas Wayne. * Joe Chill (Bill Skarsgård) A street criminal who mugs and kills Thomas and Martha Wayne. * Lt. Harvey Bullock (John Carroll Lynch) A veteran member of the G.C.P.D., who is partnered with Jim Gordon. Although not yet corrupt, Bullock's sense of morality has since become dulled. * Thomas Wayne (Patrick Wilson) A wealthy physician and philanthropist, husband to Martha Wayne and father to Bruce. * Martha Wayne (Bryce Dallas Howard) A social activist, wife to Thomas Wayne and mother to Bruce. Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb '''(Paul Sorvino) '''Vincent Falcone (Joe Mantegna) A powerful mafia chieftain. As his son was once saved by Dr. Thomas Wayne, Falcone begins his own investigation into the murders. Lew Moxon (John Turturro) Det. Arnold Flass (Frank Grillo) Carmine Falcone (Milo Ventimiglia) Production Release Reception Controversy There was some minor controversy regarding the casting of David Oyelowo; a British actor of Nigerian parentage, in the role of Alfred Pennyworth; a seemingly subservient character traditionally depicted as caucasian. Accolades 92nd Academy Awards: * Best Picture (Nominated) * Best Director: Cary Fukunaga (Nominated) * Best Actor: Jacob Tremblay (Nominated) * Best Actor: Jake Gyllenhaal (Nominated) * Best Supporting Actress: Jennifer Garner (Nominated) * Best Supporting Actor: David Oyelowo (Nominated) * Best Supporting Actor: John Carroll Lynch (Nominated) * Best Adapted Screenplay: Cary Fukunaga (Nominated) * Best Cinematography: Roger Deakins (Nominated) * Best Production Design (Nominated) * Best Film Editing (Nominated) * Best Original Score: Segun Akinola (Nominated) 77th Golden Globes: *Best Motion Picture - Drama (Nominated) *Best Director - Motion Picture: Cary Fukunaga (Nominated) *Best Actor - Motion Picture Drama: Jacob Tremblay (Nominated) *Best Actor - Motion Picture Drama: Jake Gyllenhaal (Nominated) *Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture Drama: Jennifer Garner (Nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Motion Picture: David Oyelowo (Nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Motion Picture: John Carroll Lynch (Nominated) *Best Screenplay - Motion Picture: Cary Fukunaga (Nominated) *Best Cinematography - Motion Picture Drama: Roger Deakins (Nominated) *Best Original Score - Motion Picture: Segun Akinola (Nominated) 26th Screen Actors Guild Awards: * Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Motion Picture (Nominated) * Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Leading Role in a Motion Picture: Jacob Tremblay (Nominated) * Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Leading Role in a Motion Picture: Jake Gyllenhaal (Nominated) * Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture: Jennifer Garner (Nominated) * Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture: David Oyelowo (Nominated) * Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture: John Carroll Lynch (Nominated) 73rd British Academy Film Awards (BAFTAs): * Best Film (Nominated) * Best Direction: Cary Fukunaga (Nominated) * Best Actor in a Leading Role: Jacob Tremblay (Nominated) * Best Actor in a Leading Role: Jake Gyllenhaal (Nominated) * Best Actor in a Supporting Role: David Oyelowo (Nominated) * Best Actor in a Supporting Role: John Carroll Lynch (Nominated) * Best Actress in a Supporting Role: Jennifer Garner (Nominated) * Best Cinematography: Roger Deakins (Nominated) * Best Film Music: Segun Akinola (Nominated) * Best Production Design (Nominated) * Best Editing (Nominated) * Best Adapted Screenplay (Nominated) * Rising Star Award: Jacob Tremblay (Nominated) Gallery Oyelowo-Alfred.png|Alfred Pennyworth outside Wayne Manor Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Live-Action